fightingfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Warlock Issue 3
Warlock Issue 3 was published in 1984 as the third of the Penguin produced issues and notably introduced The House of Hell as a mini-adventure, as well as featuring "The Warlock's Quill" letter section for the first time. Cover The cover was by Terry Oakes as depicts a scene vaguely related to the mini adventure The House of Hell. Contents ''Fighting Fantasy'' News This section (illustrated by Tim Sell) covered new and upcoming items such as: Gamebooks The books detailed included two first seen in Warlock (Caverns of the Snow Witch and House of Hell) and three brand new books, Scorpion Swamp, Talisman of Death due to be published in a few months time (actually published the following month), and The Rings of Kether to follow that (actually published six months later). Interestingly, The Rings of Kether did not follow Talisman of Death as book 12, instead it was published as book 15. This corresponds with The Rings of Kether being advertised as book 12 in the "forthcoming releases" section at the back of the first edition of The Seven Serpents. The books to follow book 12 were advertised as Assassin, Freeway Fighter and Temple of Terror. Evidently, Assassin was renamed Space Assassin prior to its release. Sorcery! 3 and 4 were also advertised. Software Both The Forest of Doom and The Citadel of Chaos were reported on as just about to be published on the ZX Spectrum 48k and Commodore 64. Darryl Mattocks and Simon Ball were credited as the programmers. ''Fighting Fantasy'' Collectors' Items *The Fighting Fantasy Adventure Kit. *''Fighting Fantasy'' "Monsters" book was advertised (no doubt later renamed Out of the Pit, as well as the production of a The Warlock of Firetop Mountain game. *''Fighting Fantasy'' jigsaws featuring the most popular covers. In the end, only two were released. PuzzleQuest Books Both The Tasks of Tantalon and Casket of Souls were advertised as being in production. ''Dungeons & Dragons'' A section in which Mike Brunton explained "the mysteries behind the original Fantasy Role-playing Game", . There was also a small section on other RPGs including , and . This was illustrated by Tim Sell. "Out of the Pit" This section reverted to the style of Issue 1, with detailed descriptions of some selected monsters. Those featured in this issue were the prizewinners from the Issue 1 competition and included: *Doom Demon and Devil Dog (by Andrew Mayo) *Shadow Monster (by Simon Wood) *Cave Vampire (by Bruce Newsom) All three were depicted in illustration by John Blanche (logo by Tim Sell). The Warlock Quill This was the introduction of this section and it was introduced thus: - p.12}} ''The House of Hell This was shortened version of the gamebook by Steve Jackson. It came complete with an "Adventure Sheet" and featured three illustrations that were unique to this version. The adventure was illustrated by Tim Sell. ''Fighting Fantasy'' Competition This was a competition to create a multi-player Fighting Fantasy adventure using the rules system described in Fighting Fantasy - The Introductory Role-Playing Game. ''Fighting Fantasy'' Boardgame Market Mayhem was included in this issue and was specifically cited as being the first Fighting Fantasy board game. Designed by Ian Livingstone and illustrated by Dave Eastbury, it could be played by three to fifteen gamers: - p.22}} Monster Crossword This crossword had several answers revolving around ''Fighting Fantasy publications, although many were generic general knowledge questions. Winner drawn on November 10th, 1984 and wins £10. Adverts *The colour advert on the inside front cover was for White Dwarf magazine. *The back inside cover was an advert for the first seven Fighting Fantasy gamebooks, plus Fighting Fantasy - The Introductory Role-Playing Game. The seven gamebooks were all shown with the green spine and serrated green band across the top of the covers. *The back cover featured an advert for the three Sorcery! books, called "The Sorcery Epic". These were the Puffin Books versions, with the orange spine and serrated orange band across the top of the covers. See Also References Category:Warlock Magazine Entries